Miedo
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: El caballero de Saitario atrapado entre dos amores sin saber cual elegir, una bella carta y un recuerdo eterno Este es un fic antiguo pero no lo tenia publicado aqui


Miedo.

- ¿Volviste a discutir con él verdad?

Los ojos enrojecidas de Sagitario bajaron hasta apuntar al suelo con ellos, Capricornio se acerco lentamente, desde un tiempo hasta ahora las discuciones entre Aiolos y Saga eran demasiado frecuentes y el centauro celeste acudía en su busca cuando Géminis le lastimaba, aunque cuatro años mayor que Shura, Aiolos a veces parecía más frágil y era eso lo que le fascinaba a la cabra sagrada del jovencito a quien llamaba amigo.

Lo encerró cariñoso en un abrazo y con cuidado lo llevo al sillón que tantas penas había escuchado, el mismo lugar que lo recibía por las noches cuando se ahoga de soledad en su habitación.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que abras los ojos y mires que hay mas gente a tu alrededor, gente que puede hacerte más feliz?.- dijo cuando estuvieron sentados, muchas veces le había dicho eso, al principio solo para tratar de consolarlo, pero ya ultimo con una profunda suplica, si, si había gente que podía hacerlo más feliz, él mismo.

- Shura... yo... – los labios se movían temblorosos, deseosos de dar una respuesta que los satisficiera a ambos, pero se cerraban irremediablemente alrededor de una mentira.- lo amo.

_Tengo miedo de ahogarme dichoso en el profundo y bravío océano de tu mirada_

Un suspiro era la triste respuesta nacida del brillante corazón del guardián de la décima casa y así, tan cerca veía huir su felicidad.

Cada día estaban juntos, ya fuera entrenando o descansando la amistad que los unía se hacia fuerte y hacia ya mucho tiempo que había pasado a ser algo mas, algo que el guardián de la novena casa no quería admitir.

Saga... su nombre le llenaba las entrañas y le caldeaba la sangre en las venas, pero ya no hacia latir su corazón como al principio, el amor que le alegraba la vida se esfumaba junto con la cordura del geminiano, mas que amor, Aiolos le temía, aunque iguales en batalla, el cosmo de Saga parecía relucir de un nuevo y oscuro poder, algo que lo consumía, algo que los alejaba.

Y se pillo varias veces pensando en Shura, su nombre venia acompañado de tantas sensaciones, paz, compañía, afecto... y aunque lo negaba una y mil veces, amor.

Pero callaba y le mordía el alma negarlo, callaba por miedo.

_Tengo miedo de arrastrarme tras tu sombra y descubrirme al despertar aferrado a tus brazos en una caricia desesperada_

- Tu hermano es el mayor de los tontos, Aioria, no se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez... – le dijo una mañana al aspirante del león dorado.

- Algún día deberás elegir, Aiolos y mientras más lo retrases será peor.

Elegir, entre la pasión desbordante de Géminis o el tranquilo amor de Shura.

No, aun no podía elegir.

La alcoba privada del tercer templo era el lugar donde se refugiaban los amantes, lejos de todo, responsabilidades, peleas, tristezas, era su reino, un reino para ambos.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Aiolos?, Estas como lejano.

Las manos de Saga acariciaban el pecho desnudo de Sagitario con maestría.

- Pienso en nosotros, lo lejos que te he sentido.- se dio vuelta mirándolo de frente.- y me pregunto que será nuestro futuro.

- El futuro es nuestro, Sagitario, tenemos el poder para controlarlo y moldearlo a nuestro antojo.

_Tengo miedo de un futuro sin tus manos, temo quedar perdido tan solo en tus recuerdos, quiero quedar atrapado para siempre en las redes de tu noble corazón_

El sonido de un vidrio al romperse violentamente en el suelo, un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del arquero, los ojos inyectados en sangre de Saga.

- ¡Otra vez estas pensando en él!

- Eso no es cierto, Saga, escúchame...

Las manos firmemente colocadas sobre los hombros.

- Lo se porque tus ojos brillan de manera diferente, por que tu corazón late de manera diferente, lo amas, pero no lo permitiré, eres mío, mío y de nadie mas y aunque tenga que matarlo, jamas permitiré que se acerque a ti, jamas.- lo empujo mientras le gritaba y sobre la cama le demostró que tan cruel podía ser el alma humana, el corazón de sagitario le salió por la boca de tanto suplicar y al final cayo en un sueño que lo libro del recuerdo del dolor y la vergüenza.

Shura lo encontró con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en algún lugar lejano, la mirada metida hacia dentro y la lengua congelada para hablar.

Lo abrazo, lo llamo, suplico y lloro sobre él, despierta, despierta alma mía, despierta.

Solo un grito desesperado y las manos del arquero golpeando la nada...

Y Shura lo supo, supo su dolor y lo hizo suyo, tiernamente lo saco del trance y lo trajo de vuelta, busco algo del brillo adorado en los ojos verdes, pero se había esfumado lejos muy lejos.

- ¿Quién fue?, dime, porque te juro que lo mato...

"Aunque tenga que matarlo, jamas permitiré que se acerque a ti, jamas."

Lo recordó, recordó cada palabra y empujándolo lejos de sí le grito hasta que se le desgarro el alma.

- Vete, vete de mi vida, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, vete, Shura, no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti, vete... – y lloro, lloro por que lo amaba.

_Tengo miedo de perderte en el camino de la vida, no ver mas tu galante figura ni sentir el delicado rozar de tus manos sobre el chocolate de mi piel_

Semanas pasaron alejados, la pena de Sagitario lo consumía por dentro y el alma de Capricornio se inundaba de tanto llorar, pero no cedían, uno por miedo y el otro por respeto, hasta que le cosmo de Géminis se dejo de sentir en el santuario y un nuevo patriarca reemplazaba a Shion, muerto de manera misteriosa.

- Si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué no vas en su busca?, Saga ya no esta por aquí, da el primer paso...

Quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su cachorro, era su decisión, era tan fácil...

"_El futuro es nuestro, Sagitario, tenemos el poder para controlarlo y moldearlo a nuestro antojo_."

Corrió subiendo las escaleras, el corazón agitado.

_Tengo miedo de perderme en tu sonrisa y no encontrar nunca la salida al laberinto de este amor_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Capricornio, agitado, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, abrió la puerta y le vio, recostado sobre la cama, sensual, fino, la piel echa de mármol y los ojos que lo miraban extrañados.

"¿Y si ya no me quiere?, ¿Si olvido ese amor que decía sentir? "

Se estudiaron temerosos por incontables segundos, ¿quién daría el primer paso?...

Shura se levanto pronto de la cama, era Aiolos quien estaba de pie en su puerta, volvía con él después de tanto.

- Yo... lo siento, sé que te eche de mi vida, Shura pero...

Los dedos de marfil, delgados y largos se posaron sobre los labios del arquero, acallando cualquier explicación.

- Me basta tan solo con que estés aquí, Aiolos, ahora solo eso...

- Te amo.- la verdad sonó fuerte entre las paredes del templo de la cabra celeste, el aire dejo de moverse dentro de la habitación.

Y atropelladamente se fue confesando, cada sueño, cada día desde el momento que abrió su corazón hacia él, cada noche de deseo, la alegría de ser su amigo y el miedo a Saga y su amenaza.

- Ahora estamos juntos, ya nada podrá hacernos.- un abrazo los juntó de la manera que ambos soñaban desde hacia tiempo y abrazados los despertó el amanecer.

_Tenia tanto miedo a perderme en tu abrazo, pero ahora que me entregue a él, me doy cuenta que solo le tenia miedo a ser tan feliz_

Catorce años después, Shura de Capricornio cerraba una vez mas una vieja carta, amarillenta y maltratada por el paso de los años, su único recuerdo del hombre al que le entrego el corazón, al hombre que asesino enceguecido por las ansias de ser el mas grande.

Tarde se dio cuenta que no podía ser más grande que entregado a la pasión en los brazos de su arquero celestial.


End file.
